


Hallowed Ground

by ami_ven



Category: Protector of the Small - Tamora Pierce, Tortall - Tamora Pierce
Genre: Community: writerverse, Gen, Post-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-04
Updated: 2014-03-04
Packaged: 2018-01-14 12:52:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1267270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nothing was ever built where Haven had stood.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hallowed Ground

**Author's Note:**

> written for LJ community "writerverse" prompt "hallowed"

Nothing was ever built where Haven had stood.

It wasn’t a graveyard, exactly. The ruins of the fort still stood in places, where time and weather hadn’t completely eroded them. But there were no markers, no boundaries. Nothing to explain what this place was.

But Peachblossom seemed to know. He stopped at the edge of the road, where the main gate had once stood, and Kel slid from the saddle. She walked slowly, silently, past the weathered logs, past the rusted remnants of Killing Machines, then stopped.

“Hello,” she said, softly. “The people of New Hope are well. They have not forgotten you, and your sacrifice. _I_ haven’t forgotten. I will never forget.” 

For a moment, everything was still. Then a sparrow flew to the ground beside Kel, making the signals for ‘friend’ and ‘safe’.

“Yes,” said Kel, and turned back toward her warhorse. She was expected in New Hope by nightfall.

THE END

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Hallowed Ground [Podfic]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6709450) by [blackglass](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackglass/pseuds/blackglass)




End file.
